


Let The Night Burn

by TicklyFandoms



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, thominewt - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Sleepy Thomas, adorable boyfriends, aw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I came up with while listening to Burn, by Ellie Goulding. Thomas, Newt, and Minho have a fun time when the gladers have a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Night Burn

The stars began to light up, as night began to make its appearance in the glade. The torches were beginning to be lit, and Thomas watched as the bonfire made its appearance. Every single glader was buzzing with energy. Thomas could clearly see this by the smiles on some of their faces. Looking to his left, he saw Alby and Newt joking around, and to his right he saw Minho sitting down on one of the logs, smirking at what one of the other runners said. By the time Thomas knew it, each torch was lit and the whole glade was dancing with the fire’s light.  
The noise level started to increase as the glader began to sing, dance, and laugh. Sitting down Thomas rubbed his face, tired from running the maze with Minho. Sure, he wanted to join in the festivites, but what he wanted didn’t matter to his body. When Thomas felt a yawn contract him, he was shocked when someone slapped the back off his head.  
“Hey Greenie, don’t be falling asleep yet!” Minho yelled over the noise. “The party just started.”  
Thomas rolled his eyes, and rubbed the back of his head. Sometimes, Minho didn’t know his own strength. Standing up, Thomas shrugged, and watched as Minho walked towards Newt. Raising his eyebrows, Thomas watched at Minho grabbed Newt’s hand and dragged him towards with the other gladers were also dancing. Biting his lip, trying to hold in a laugh, Thomas watched as Minho began to seranade a blushing Newt.  
“Cut it out you shuck face!” Newt groaned out, obviously embarrassed. “Everybody is watching!”  
Minho smirked, and both Thomas and Newt knew that the runner didn’t care. Getting the itch to join, Thomas slowly made his way over, and stood next to Newt. Minho smiled and grabbed onto Thomas, getting him in the slow dance stance.  
“There we go!” Minho laughed out. “Finally change your mind Thomas?” Smiling a little Thomas nodded, and followed Minho’s movements.  
Newt watched them dance, and his expression showed that he was impressed. He knew that Minho had a soft spot for the new runner. Hell, even Newt had a soft spot. Putting his hands on his hips, Newt tapped his good foot, and hummed to whatever song the other gladers were singing.  
A few hours passed, and some of the torches blew out. A lot of the gladers got tired and went to bed. Thomas was exchanged for Newt, and when Minho and him stopped their dancing, they noticed that Thomas passed out on one of the logs. Chuckling, Minho tiptoed over and kneeled down, Newt followed his example. At a closer look, they noticed Thomas smiling, and for one he had a peaceful expression on his face.  
“Why don’t we get him to bed?” Newt asked. “If he stays there, he will get a stiff back or neck.” Minho nodded, and slowly picked up Thomas in a princess carry.  
Newt giggled quietly, but followed Minho. They were impressed that Thomas didn’t wake up from being jiggled so much, but all the teen did was grumble something, and cuddle closer to Minho and put his head on his chest. Newt smiled lovingly, and Minho blushed a little.  
“What do you think he would say if he woke up like this?” Minho whispered, as they finally made it to their sleeping area. Newt shrugged and watched as Minho carefully put Thomas down on the large hammock. Reaching over, Newt brushed some hair out of Thomas’ eyes, and smiled.  
Being as quietly as they could, Newt and Minho took their gear off and got into somewhat more comfortable clothing. Settling down on each side, both teens wrapped their arms around the younger runner in a protective manner.  
“I am glad he came from the box,” Newt yawned out, and with that sleep came over the boy. Minho smiled slightly, watching the two teen’s chests moving up and down slowly. Lying his head down, Minho yawned, and closed his eyes.  
“Me too Newt,” the boy whispered out. “Me too.” Minho then joined the other two in a deep sleep as the stars twinkled, and the moon shined brightly onto their sleeping faces. The glade was quiet, and for once peaceful.


End file.
